Blood Lust
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: Elena needs a day away from school with the man that she loves. She loves everything about him; his kiss, his touch, his smell...his blood. Mature readers only please! And PLEASE let me know what ya think!


(A/N – I don't own any of the characters or anything else in the Vampire Diaries. I hope that you like this and please let me know what you think. I loved the reviews that you left me for my other stories came in so fast. I hope this is even better! If there are any matches that you would like to see other then this, please let me know!)

Looking back now, I wonder if I had done something different then, if I would still be human now. I don't think so though. If the vampire blood in the hospital hadn't turned me when I died, if I didn't die that night at all, I'm sure Damon would have ended up turning me at some point. After all, we had agreed that if something ever happened to me, Damon would turn me. But if nothing happened to me by the time I was twenty one, Damon and I agreed that he would turn me on my birthday. Either way, I knew that I was going to be a vampire one day, but I didn't think that day would come so soon.

"Earth to Elena?" I heard Caroline calling to me.

"Sorry what?" I said having completely zoned out.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Caroline said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"No, sorry Caroline," I said trying to smile at her.

"I'm trying to plan your funeral here, the least you can do is_ try_ to pay attention!"

"I'm trying Caroline. But this was your idea. I don't really want a funeral."

"I had one, and it was your idea. I just want you to have the same feeling of closer."

"I know, and I'm thankful for what you're trying to do. But I don't really feel like I need a funeral. I know I'm dead. I think I've always known this is how I was going to end up," I said trying to keep a smile on my face. Damon and I had never told anyone else about our plans before or after I turned.

"Elena!"

"What?"

"You're doing it again!"

"I'm sorry."

"What is so important? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing Caroline, I'm sorry."

"You're a horrible liar Elena."

"I'm sorry Caroline; my mind just is everywhere today. I think I'm just going to go home."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No," I said to quickly.

"So in other words," Caroline said, "You're going to see Damon." Before I could say anything else Stefan walked into the room, looked at me and then sat down in the back of the classroom next to the window. I sighed and smiled at Caroline before walking up to the teacher and explaining that I didn't feel good and I needed to be excused. It was easy to get out of class after a 'near death experience' that everyone in school knew about. As I walked out of the room to get my things, I swore I heard Stefan sigh, but I couldn't find it in me to turn around.

The day Damon and I told Stefan about our relationship I almost felt the weight of it crush him. I could see in his eyes that he had known this for a long time, but hearing it was something else.

Flash back

"There you are brother!" Damon said enthusiastically as Stefan came through the door of the Salvador's home.

"Damon!" I hissed at him in a whisper.

"What times better then the present?" he whispered back at me with a half-smile that he used when he was nervous or unsure about something.

"Elena? Why are you here? Are you ok?" Stefan asked walking up to me and looking me from head to toe making sure that everything was intact.

"I'm fine Stefan," I said looking anywhere but at him. Damon looked at me and Stefan took a moment to look at both of us. "What's going on Elena?" Stefan asked reaching a hand out to me. I folded my arms across my chest, and subconsciously moved closer to Damon. "I'm sorry Stefan," I said looking him in the eyes trying to get through this.

"For what?" he asked, but I knew he had already figured it all out.

"Come on brother," Damon said putting his arm around me, "Don't make this harder on her. You've known that we've been seeing each other since before Elena was even turned."

"I never thought that this was what was going to happen," Stefan said pacing over to pour himself a drink.

"Come on!" Damon said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "What did you think was going on when we were spending almost all of our time together?" And before anyone could say anything more, Stefan punched Damon in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. And in the blink of an eye Stefan was holding Damon by the throat against the wall. "Stefan," I tried to talk to him reaching a hand out to him. Damon reached up and grabbed Stefan's throat turning them so that Stefan was the one against the wall. "This is her choice Stefan," Damon hissed at him.

"She's confused! She doesn't know what she wants yet!"

"Who are you to tell her what she wants!" Damon yelled right before Stefan pushed Damon so that he flipped over the back of the couch. Before Damon could get back up I saw Stefan charge him. I moved first though and was able to get between the two before Stefan got to Damon. "Stefan! Stop!" I yelled at him, "This isn't like you!"

"Move Elena," he said trying to be calm with me, "This isn't about you."

"What do you mean that this isn't about me? This is completely about me Stefan. I love Damon. I have for a while now. I'm sorry. But he's who I choose. He's been there for me for so long when you weren't. I'm sorry Stefan." And then he was gone. "Damon," I said turning around and helping him up, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said tilting my chin up to look at him, "And don't worry about Stefan, he just needs time to cool off and he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," I said before he lowered his lips and kissed me softly. That was still new to me, no matter how many times he had kissed me.

End flash back

When I got home, Jeremy was still gone. I closed and locked the door behind me and walked up into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stood there looking in the mirror for a minute. I didn't look different, but I felt different. I slipped my shirt off and kicked out of my pants while letting my hair down out of the pony tail I had tied my hair up in earlier that morning. "Knock knock," a voice said from the door.

"You know, I don't think that I'm ever going to get use to you just being here."

"Oh you act like you don't like it," Damon said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach while keeping eye contact with me in the mirror.

"Someone's in a good mood," I smiled at him through the mirror.

"Always in a good mood when you ditch school just to see me," he joked giving me a sexy half smile. That's when I remembered that I wasn't dressed. "Alright," I said turning to push him out, "I need to shower."

"Need help?"

"No," I said laughing.

"Awww, come on," he said giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen Damon give, "I'm a good helper," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Damon," I said with my hands on my hips.

"Come on Elena," he said taking his shirt off and stepping out of his shoes, "look I'll help myself first." I watched as Damon threw his shirt to the floor followed by his shoes and socks. "You like what you see Elena?" he joked as he undid his belt and held onto both sides threading it back and forth through the belt loops trying to be sexy in a joking way. I giggled and he ripped the belt out and threw it to the side and undid the button on his jeans. "So can I stay?"

"I guess so," I said moving up to him and unzipping his pants while kissing his neck.

"Careful Elena," Damon said with his hands on my hips.

"You're the one that wanted to help. Right?" I asked nipping his neck and sucking the soft skin there.

"Oh Elena, Elena, Elena," Damon said pushing me gently to the wall and pinning my hands above my head. He used his free hand to push his jeans down until he was able to step out of them. He kissed me gently and used his free hand to trace down my skin and undo my bra and slide my underwear down. His light touches, still so new to me, lit my body on fire. "Damon," I moaned quietly feeling the steam from the shower start to fill up the bathroom making the air a little thicker to breathe.

"Ready to get in?" Damon asked after testing the water with his hand while letting me go.

"Yes," I said sliding his boxers down from his waist slowly. He lifted me up and placed me into the shower and then climbed in himself. He smirked at me before kissing me in the gentle, romantic way that he usually did, and every time he did it, it took my breath away.

We washed each other in silence until we were both clean, his fingers always lingering over my flesh as if he was debating whether or not he she continue to wash or stop and ravish me. But every time I thought he would stop, he would just continue on washing me. He carefully washed out my hair, which was always the last thing to be washed, and we rinsed off one more time. Every nerve in my body was hyper aware of each touch waiting, and wanting, him to do more then just touch me. It took everything I had to stop myself from touching him more then I was supposed to.

When we got out of the shower, he dried me off and wrapped the towel around me and then dried himself off. I crossed my arms over my chest a little aggravated that we didn't actually do anything but shower. "Something wrong Elena?" Damon asked with his back to me.

"No," I said curtly, "Why would something be wrong Damon?" He turned to me after I said this and gave me his devilish half-smile before moving to quickly for me to register so that he was only centimeters from my face. "Well in that case," he said trailing his fingers up my arms. His fingertips hardly even touched my skin and they left trails of goose bumps as they continued up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes until I felt his fingers stop and then they were no longer touching me. "I guess I should go get dressed," he said moving away, picking up his clothes, and walking back to my room.

I was angry now and full of need. It was so hard trying to keep control of my emotions, especially lust, after I had just been turned no more then a few weeks ago. I marched out of the bathroom, towel still around me, and pushed Damon onto the bed. "Easy Elena," he joked. But I wasn't joking. I smirked and leaned down and sucked his neck before I let my teeth pierce the skin there. As I drank a little blood I heard Damon gasp out my name as his fingers dug into my waist. I knew what this did to him, but I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I finished and licked the spots I had bit before sitting up on top of him and letting my towel fall down around me. I took his left hand and placed his first finger on my lips. I kissed it once and the licked the tip of his finger before slowly, while keeping eye contact, sucked his finger into my mouth. He gasped as my lips hit the very last knuckle and his entire finger was in my mouth. He watched as I sucked his finger and moved it in and out of my mouth. I felt him get harder and harder against the inside of my thigh and I closed my eyes, groaned, and shifted my hips around.

"Fuck it," he said taking his hand from me and wrapping his hand in my hair bringing my head to meet his so he could kiss me. At first it was a soft kiss, but very quickly it turned into a rough kiss with our tongues battling for dominance. He finally one when he bit my lip and used my gasp as a way to slip his tongue into my mouth and stroke mine with his. Without breaking the kiss he turned us over and continued to kiss me while his hands rubbed up and down my sides making me shiver and moan into the kiss.

When he finally pulled away we were both gasping for air. He rested his forehead against mine for a moment to catch his breath. "Elena," he said with eyes still closed, "you'll be the death of me." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I love you Damon," I said running my hands up his arms.

"And I will die happy," Damon said to add on to his comment about me being the cause of his death. He picked up my hand and kissed it before smirking at me. My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes, and before I had a chance to recover, he had moved us onto my bed so that we were laying the correct way. I let out a small laugh which was stopped short my Damon rubbing himself against me. I moaned at the contact and wrapped my legs around his hips. "Easy love," Damon said using one arm to prop him up so that he wasn't crushing me and the other to move the hair back from my face. He kissed the tip of my nose and grinded against me one more time. The pure hardness of him was enough to make me want to beg him for more, but I knew that he was going to drag this out. He loved to torcher me. "Not today Damon," I said trying to keep the need out of my voice, but I knew it wouldn't matter, he knew how much I wanted… no how much I needed this.

"Elena, you're taking all the fun out of this," he said trying to pout.

"There's plenty of fun to be had without you teasing me. Let me show you," I said trying to wiggle out from under him to no avail. Damon just laughed and smiled at me. "Oh no you don't Elena," he said picking me up from under my arms and tossing me up higher on the pillows, "Not until you beg me to."

"Come on Damon."

"Beg," he said smiling at me with those devilish blue eyes of his.

"Make me," I said regretting the words the moment they left my mouth. I knew Damon would never say no to a challenge, and I had just given him a challenge he would love to go through with.

"As you wish," he said kissing me and then yanking my hair back so that my neck was exposed, "Just remember that you asked for it." He kissed me from the corner of my mouth to my neck were he kissed and sucked and nibbled. Each time his teeth touched my skin I would jump thinking that he was going to bite me. I wanted him to so bad, but I knew that he was having fun with this and the anticipation was driving me wild. I tried to grind against him, but each time I tried he just moved away or angled himself so that I couldn't reach what I wanted to.

"Damon," I called out to him as his teeth finally sunk into my flesh and I felt him sucking and pulling the blood from me. For some reason, this always made things feel better, and it worked the same on Damon. He had told me once that it had something to do with vampire blood being so much stronger then human blood, and when it was mixed together it acted as an aphrodisiac. But right now I didn't care. "That's it baby, tell me what you want." I knew this game. I hated this game and loved it at the same time. So, I kept quiet.

I felt his lips curve up into a smile against my neck when I denied his request. "I will win Elena," he said kissing down my neck, over my collar bone and over to the top of my breast, "And I can't wait to hear your sweet voice begging for me to fuck you." I shut my eyes tight and went to say no, but he sucked my nipple into his mouth and nipped at it just enough to make me gasp for air. "And trust me Elena, you will," he said before switching to the other to suck and nibble.

After a moment of playing with one nipple with his hand while he played with the other with his tongue, he continued his decent. He kissed down the middle of my chest to my belly button where his tongue delved into for quick instant. I jumped at the feeling of his tongue and his right hand held my hips down while his other hand traced circles up and around the inside and outside of my left thigh. My breathing was getting short, and I knew he could hear it.

"Damon," I hissed out again as he kissed the top inside of my thigh.

"Say it Elena," he said between kisses.

"No," I whimpered. He chuckled before biting, without breaking skin, into my thigh. I gasped with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his lips moved closer to where I so desperately wanted him to be. But each time he got close he would move and kiss somewhere else. My fingers were digging into the bed now and just when I thought he was going to kiss my thigh again he moved and quickly licked my clit making my back arch off of the bed. "Damon!" I cried out as he then sucked my clit lightly into his mouth stroking it with his tongue.

Soon his fingers met with his tongue and he slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside of me. "Elena you are soaked," he said making me flush with embarrassment. He pulled his finger back and licked from top to bottom twice before quickly inserting his full finger making me almost jump off of the bed. He continued to suck and lick my clit while his one finger continued to pound away at me making me whimper. "All you have to do is say it Elena," Damon said after a moment. I shook my head to wound up to actually answer, let alone beg him to. "Oh Elena," he said and without warning he plunged two fingers inside of me making me sit up. Damon pushed me back down with his other hand and moved his body up so that he was next to me. I looked into his eyes as his fingers continued to plunge deep inside of me just to pull out again and again. He bit his lower lip and leaned closer. I thought he was going to kiss me, but at the same moment that his fingers plunged into me, he bit into my neck and thrust his hips against mine reminding me of how hard he was. I screamed out his name as I was about to climax but he pulled his hands away from me. "No!" I almost cried.

"Say it now Elena. Beg me to fuck you," he growled angling his body above me.

"Damon," I said in a quiet whine.

"Now Elena," he said louder.

"Please Damon," I said wrapping my legs around him, "please fuck me now. I want you inside of me in any way that you want to be. I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming. I want you inside of me now Damon. Please. I am begging you. I want you. I need you." And with that Damon plunged himself deep inside of me. His thickness alone almost sending me over the edge. "Fuck Elena," he murmured into my neck as he plunged into me once, twice and then three times before sitting up and pulling me with him.

I was sitting in his lap with him still inside of me when he lay back completely and left me sitting on top of him. "Move baby," he said with his hands on my hips. I looked down at him and nodded as I wiggled my hips. He was deeper then I could ever remember him being and I threw my head back as he moved me up and down on him. After a few thrusts I started to pick my hips up and drop back down onto him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rode him, driving his cock further and further inside of me making me dig my nails into his shoulders.

Then, again without warning, Damon pulled out of me and yanked me up and off the bed just to turn me so that my back was facing him. "Damon?" I asked very unsure of what was happening.

"Relax Elena," he said picking something up from under the bed, "I want to try something."

"Try what Damon?" I said starting to feel nervous. I felt him push me so that my top half was on the bed with my face down on the bed and my feet still touching the floor. "Damon?" I said again.

"Just relax, if you really don't like it we'll stop, I promise," he said rubbing his hand up and down my back. When I nodded I heard a humming start and I knew he had a vibrator. I blushed knowing that he knew I used a vibrator, and he had actually found mine. I heard him chuckle and then I realized I was holding my breath. He kissed my back as he slid the vibrator inside of my alright wet pussy. I was too busy focusing on the toy that I wasn't paying attention to Damon. The next thing I knew was I felt him pressing himself against my bottom. "Damon?" I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Just relax baby," he said as he slowly slipped the tip of himself inside of me. I gasped at the foreign feeling. It didn't hurt, but it also wasn't the most comfortable thing ever. Damon took it very slow moving in inch by inch. When I felt him slide in completely I took a sharp breath in. "Are you ok?" he asked me and I just nodded. "I'm going to fuck your ass now Elena," he said leaning so his chest was against my back, "and while I fuck you, I want you to think about that toy that I found." I nodded again in response and Damon, slowly at first, began to move in and out.

The feeling was almost too much for me and I was almost about to climax right there, but Damon moved the vibrator out and held still. "Damon!" I whined.

"Not yet," he hissed into my ear replacing the vibrator and plunging deep inside of me again. Damon fucked me hard grunting with each thrust as the vibrator rubbed against him each time he pushed into me. "Damon!" I screamed out as he thrusted into me one more time. He reached around with one hand and began to quickly massage my clit. "Oh god Damon," I cried out, "Now. Please. Please! I need to come. Please let me!"

"Come with me Elena," he growled with his lips against my neck again. He thrust into me again just as he sunk his teeth into my neck again and the friction from the vibrator, his dick and his fingers were too much and it sent me flying over the edge. I threw my head back and screamed so loud my throat hurt as I trembled with the force of my orgasm and Damon spilled his seed deep inside of me growling almost as loud as my scream.

When he finished his last few thrusts, he scooted me up onto the bed and pulled the covers over us. He had pulled the vibrator out, turned it off and put it in the bedside drawer. "You ok?" he asked kissing my shoulder and the bite marks he had left.

"Yea," I said shifting around a little, "kind of sore though."

"Sorry, probably shouldn't have gone that hard," he said smiling as I turned over to kiss him.

"It was different," I said kissing him, "but very fun."

"Good," he said kissing my longer this time, "I'm glad you came home early today."

"Me too," I said laying my head on his chest. Other then the sex, this was my favorite part. I loved cuddling with Damon. He made me feel safe and loved. I needed that a lot lately, and he was always there when I needed him. I loved him so much for that. "You know," he said tracing circles on my shoulder, "one day we will do this when you're my wife too."

"Wife?"

"I do plan on marrying you one day Elena," he said hugging me, "I want you to be with me for as long as we live in the fucked up world."

"We will," I said as he kissed the top of my head not sure if I was agreeing to marrying him or if I was agreeing to being with him for a very long time, if not forever. But I was ok with both.


End file.
